Petty
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Lizzie can't handle how much Ciel and Alois argue.


**Petty**

"I hope you bite your tongue while you chew."

Lizzie resisted a facepalm despite the urge to do so. It seemed like they couldn't go more than a few minutes without insulting each other.

Ciel clucked his tongue at the smirking Alois across the table. "I hope there's a line to the bathroom when you have to go _really_ bad."

Alois scoffed, brushing his hair off to the side. "I hope you get an obnoxious song stuck in your head during filming and can't concentrate."

"I hope you have damp socks throughout recording."

Lizzie slammed her fork onto the table. "Can't you two just shut up for the half-hour that we have for our lunch break? I know you guys play rivals in the show, but that doesn't mean you have to carry it over into real life."

"Don't worry so much." Alois propped his chin in his palm, twirling his fork at Lizzie in what she thought was supposed to be a flirtatious way. It wasn't impressive. "You know Ciel and I just banter to keep our characters sharp."

Ciel chuckled stiffly. "On the contrary," he set his napkin down, "I _do_ hate you. I can't believe they casted someone as annoying as you to be in my show." He crumpled the wrapper that held his sandwich into a ball and stood up. "Come on, Elizabeth."

Lizzie sighed as she collected the garbage from the table and then stood to follow after Ciel. "Damn twat," she heard Alois mumble under his breath as she walked away.

Lizzie dumped her garbage into a trash can. Ciel was waiting for her near his trailer by the time she caught up to him. "What took you so long?" he huffed, holding the door open for her.

Lizzie resisted rolling her eyes as she mounted the steps and instead put on a cheery smile. "Ciel, could you at least try to get along with Alois? It's not like he's going away anytime soon."

"He will be once I'm through with him." Ciel took a seat at his table in front of a half can of Arizona.

Lizzie waited for him to elaborate, but when he took a sip of tea, she prompted him to continue. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't stand him. Or Claude for that matter. So Sebastian and I are going to have a meeting with the directors about writing them out of the script."

Lizzie tried not to let her disappointment show, but she must not have done a good enough job because Ciel regarded her with an offended scowl. "You don't think it's a good idea?" he demanded coldly.

Lizzie crossed her arms, upturning her nose slightly. "It's not very mature to agree to a script and then go back and have them change it just because you don't like the other actors."

"At the very least they should recast."

This time Lizzie threw her hands up in frustration. "Whatever. It's your show, Ciel. Do what you want. I'll be in my trailer."

"Lizzie!" Ciel called, but Lizzie didn't look back at him as she stormed out of his trailer and across the lot.

That was one of the things she didn't quite share with her TV show counterpart; despite her love for Ciel, she wasn't going to just roll over and go along with his bad ideas.

…

"I hope you get a paper-cut when you're reading your new script!" Alois spat, slamming the revised script on the ground.

"I hope the store runs out of the blonde-dye you like so much." Ciel grinned, crossing his arms.

Alois growled, taking a step forward. "You know _damn well_ that my hair is natural!"

Lizzie cracked the door on her trailer and peered out at the two boys having a standoff in the middle of the lot. It had been about four days since Ciel had gone to the directors to have them change the ending of season two and the revisions must have just been sent out.

"Why do they have to do this so early?"

She pulled on a jacket before hurrying outside. There was already a small crowd gathering with Finny and Claude trying to pull the two boys away from each other as they fired insults at each other.

"What's the problem, master?" Finny's arms were wrapped around Ciel's stomach as he pulled him away from the blonde.

"THE PROBLEM IS THAT THAT TWIT HAD THE DIRECTORS KILL ME OFF AT THE END." Alois started kicking and screaming as Claude hefted him over his shoulder.

"Alois," Claude scolded darkly, "maybe you should wait until—"

"I BLOODY HATE HIM!" Alois's flailing intensified. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, CIEL. I HOPE YOU STEP IN A PUDDLE WITH SOCKS ON YOU BLOODY BASTARD."

Ciel chuckled as Claude carried Alois away mid-temper tantrum. "What a nutter."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose as the crowd dispersed. She didn't want to deal with this today. It was her day off and this Ciel/Alois drama was just going to frustrate her. Maybe Mei-Rin and Ran-Mao would want to go shopping with her for the afternoon.

Anything to get away from the unnecessary drama her boyfriend just loved to stir up.

…

"You know what would be really funny for this scene?"

Lizzie glanced over at Alois curiously. They had just finished a take on the ballroom scene where Alois invites her to dance while Ciel and Sebastian watch from a distance and the director had called them over to critique their performance.

Alois's lips curled into a devilish grin. "What if during our scene, I steal a kiss from Elizabeth? The audience would love it!"

"Absolutely not," Ciel scoffed, pushing his bangs off to the side. "I refuse to allow it."

"Oh, come now!" Alois draped his arm around Lizzie's shoulders, making her stiffen slightly. "It's all just acting isn't it?"

Ciel clenched his fist at his side. "I don't want your dirty mouth touching my girlfriend."

Alois turned his pouting face to Lizzie. "What do you think, Lizzie? I'm sure Elizalois would be the better ship." He shot a terse glance at Ciel. "Most people ship him with Sebastian anyway."

"As if people didn't ship you with Claude!" Ciel shot a finger in the blonde's direction. "Lizzie is _my_ fiancée and you're not going to kiss her! I won't allow it."

Lizzie threw up her arms in mock surrender. "I can't take this bickering right now. I'm gonna go talk to Sebastian and Grell. Call me when you're done arguing and ready to do the scene."

Ciel and Alois stopped mid-glare. "Lizzie!" they chorused, but she ignored them.

Grell and Sebastian were near the snack table the way they normally were during their off-scenes. "You don't have that dirty camera again do you?" Grell asked as she approached the two, "because if you do, you're gonna—"

"I don't." She leaned up against the table between the two older men and sighed.

Grell gave her a sidelong glance. "What seems to be eating you up, honey?"

Lizzie frowned, unsure if she should blurt it out, but Sebastian already beat her to it. "It's the young master and Alois's bickering I'd imagine."

Grell clucked his tongue. "Ooo, that'd do it."

Lizzie shrugged, turning a cracker over in her hand a few times before popping it into her mouth. "I dunno why they insist to hate each other on set despite how much they hassle each other during filming." She ate another cracker. "It just seems so silly to me. Neither of them can be happy if they're always purposefully trying to hurt the other."

Sebastian smiled warmly, which unnerved her somewhat. She was so used to his double-edged sword smile from the show that sometimes she forgot that he was actually human. Still, she did feel calmer now. "I don't think they mean to upset you, Miss Elizabeth. The young master has a hard time of showing his feelings towards you and perhaps he feels...threatened by Alois. And of course Alois is mischievous by nature so it'd be criminal to not get under the master's skin. The young master just doesn't find Alois humor appropriate, instead finding him annoying. And that just creates a huge circle, doesn't it?"

Lizzie nodded slowly. She hadn't ever thought of it like that. She had just figured the two of them were stubborn and never really tried to like each other. "I suppose you could be right, Sebastian."

Sebastian brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Of course, I'm sure Alois's deplorable manners are Claude's fault. Clearly he isn't fit to be a butler."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, lowering a pretzel from her mouth. "Not you too."

"Though I guess there is one option that you both could have overlooked." Grell pretended to inspect his fingernails in disinterest, but Lizzie noticed the sharp smile.

"What's that?" she asked.

Grell winked at her. "That the two of them are hiding their love affair from you!"

Lizzie dropped her cheese covered cracker back onto the table. "I have a scene to finish."

"Now look what you've done, Grell. You've made the lady cross."

Lizzie giggled at Sebastian's scolding as she strolled back on set.

...

omg this is so old. i wrote this over a year ago and never posted it I guess. technically it's unfinished but i thought i might as well post it since it's a least a little entertaining.

6/20/18


End file.
